Todo es pura ¿Coincidencia?
by Latido de Fuego 2000
Summary: Desde hace días las cosas han ido de mal en peor para Flaky, Giggles, Petunia y Lammy y ¿Cómo no decir eso? Dime ¿Tú no lo dirías si tus padres te ingresaran en un manicomio? ¿Si te creyeran loca? ¿Y si uno de esos días, te das cuenta que no todo lo que te pasa es pura coincidencia? ¿Y si hay algo más escondido? ¿Algo detrás de las paredes de ese manicomio con nombre de escuela?


Hi people of America! Welcome to American Idol!

**Okno, ._. Hola! Soy nueva publicando en HTF así que si no les gusta por favor no me maten (Por favor no ;-;) y esa que habla entre paréntesis en mis comentarios es mi tonta (Hey!) pero buena conciencia (Me estás haciendo ****bulling****! ;-;) ¬¬ si tu me lo devuelves a cada rato (…) Claro, quédate callada ¬¬**

**Por cierto para que entiendan mi forma de escribir:**

**-**Todos somos pesimista, es la cruel realidad-**Normal.**

**-**(XD la vida es bella)-**Comentarios de quien esté hablando en ese momento en el Pov.**

**-(No lo es)-Comentarios de esta loca que llaman autora.**

**-(*Que sí*)-Comentarios de la boba conciencia de la autora (¬¬)**

**Bueno sin más aquí la historia:**

**Disclaimer: Lamentablemente HTF no me pertenece, ni nunca me pertenecerá ;-; (que tristeza). **

Sólo es pura… ¿coincidencia?

Capítulo 1

Pov escritora

En la carretera 81, normalmente vacía, se podía ver como una camioneta marca Toyota pasaba por allí, cosa rara; dentro de esta al igual que afuera se podía observar como la tranquilidad reinaba allí, en la parte de adelante los seguramente padres de las niñas charlaban mientras el hombre manejaba, en cambio atrás las cuatro chicas dormían plácidamente hasta que una de ellas despertó, esta algo desorientada intentó ubicarse en el lugar y por fin recordó porque estaba allí, por ese desagradable recuerdo sus ojos perdieron rápidamente todo su brillo.

Pov Flaky

Recosté mi cabeza contra el respaldar del asiento y fijé mi vista en mis casi hermanas-auto declaradas locas amigas-BFF, con tristeza fijé mi vista en la ventana pensando en el triste destino que a ellas y a mí nos espera, sacudí mi cabeza intentando despejar esos pensamientos, además ni que fuera tan malo, estaría con ellas, siempre juntas, pensando en eso volví a fijar mi vista en ellas para distraerme y pensé que era muy extraño que en cualquier lugar al que fuera siempre íbamos juntas, SIEMPRE, pero aún así no me molestaba, es más hasta me animaba.

Sin poder evitarlo empecé a evaluar a mis amigas con la mirada, primero empecé con Petunia, miré su cabello color azul con mechas plateadas que le habían salido, según el doctor por…por… ¿mucho lavado? ._.? estaba agarrado en una cola y le llegaba hasta la cintura, así de largo era y no sé lo quería cortar, suspiré, dejé su cabello en paz y me fijé en sus ojos cerrados, aunque no los viera sabía que detrás de esos párpados se encontraban un par de hermosos ojos azules, del mismo color de su cabello, todo esto agregando que según los chicos tenía un cuerpo sexy, no pude evitar reír un poquito, detrás de esa apariencia "sexy" que los chicos decían que tenía se podía encontrar una chica dulce, que lo oculta normalmente con una actitud algo impulsiva (según mis amigas mucho) y sobre protectora (pero por alguna extraña razón mis amigas también decían que era algo agresiva) bueno, ella tiene una personalidad tipo…tipo… ¡Tsundere! ¿No les dije? Tanto a ellas como a mí nos gusta el anime, en especial cuando se trata de historias de magical girls y de romance (este último le encanta en particular a mi amiga Giggles) pero aún pensando en eso volví mí vista a Petunia y mirándola me perdí en mis recuerdos de infancia cuando nos conocimos.

***Flashback: Orfanato Saint Renold, año 2005***

Dos niñas pequeñas se encontraban corriendo por un campo, donde no había flores, pero la hierba abundaba, al lado de este también parecía haber un camino que conducía a algún lugar; rápidamente siguiendo el camino llegaron al frente de una puerta de metal que conducía a una calle y separaba el campo del exterior, las dos se pararon al frente de este a admirarlo.

-Oye Petunia-preguntó la niña de ojos rojos que aparentaba cinco años.

-Sí, Flaky-respondió sencillamente la otra niña de ojos azules que aparentaba la misma edad que su compañera.

-¿Crees que algún día salgamos del orfanato?

La chica de los ojos azules simplemente la vio un momento preocupada y contestó finalmente:

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Es que y…y-o…yo…Petuni-chan-la niña de ojos rojos empezó a llorar tristemente mientras sollozaba-n-no…no…q-quiero…s…s-e…se-pa-pa-pararme… de…u…ustedes.

La niña de ojos azules simplemente se limitó a abrazarla y decirle en un tono protector que sabía que la calmaría:

-Tranquila, recuerda que nada nunca nos separara.

***Fin Flashback***

Y eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió, nunca nos separaron, ni siquiera cuando nos adoptaron; suspiré cansada y volví mi vista al frente, en lo que lo único que hice fue aburrirme, los padres de Lammy simplemente estaban hablando cosas de política, que poco me interesaba, así que volví la vista a mis amigas, miré a Lammy que estaba sentada al lado de Petunia y decidí que esta vez iba a evaluarla a ella. Empecé con su cabello, pero antes de empezar a evaluarla me pregunté: ¿Para qué hacía esto? Bueno, supongo que porque es divertido y por este pensamiento sin querer di una de mis famosas "risas tímidas" como las llamaba uno de mis padres, aunque no logró despertarlas, por suerte, volví mi vista a Lammy, llevaba su ondulado cabello morado suelto, aunque no lo podía llevar de otra manera ya que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y si intentaba hacerse una cola iba a quedar (según ella) como un chico, (realmente todas las mujeres tenemos dramas pasionales con el cabello incluso yo) pase de su cabello suelto recogido en un cintillo a sus ojos también cerrados, me fijé en el tono de piel de sus párpados (el cual era el mismo que el de toda su piel) el cual era muy claro, casi llegando a ser albino, pero sin serlo, después me fijé en sus ojos, sabía que detrás de esos párpados se escondían un par de ojos color lila (¡Muy bonitos a decir verdad!) Después me puse a mirar el techo de la camioneta y me puse a recordar cómo es que le decían en la escuela (¬¬ la gente amaba poner sobrenombres) ¡Ah sí! Ya me acorde, mientras Petunia era la "sexy" Lammy era la "Ovejita" según ellos le decían así porque era muy lenta, pero yo lo soy más, bueno, pero aunque Lammy era tan bonita como Petunia se ganó ese apodo por su pasividad y tranquilidad, yo siempre supe que se mostraba amable y tranquila con los demás, pero con nosotras era una historia distinta, con nosotras es hiperactiva, sin dejar de ser calmada (¿raro verdad?) y se enoja por cualquier cosa, ah, y al igual que Petunia es sobre protectora, sin querer solté una risita cuando recordé la vez que nos vimos unos días después de salir del orfanato.

***Flashback: Ciudad Renold (Estados Unidos) año 2012***

En la escena se veía una pelirroja muy triste, sosteniendo unas maletas frente a una aparente nueva casa, ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Ella había vivido desde que nació en un orfanato con sus mejores amigas: Petunia, Lammy y Giggles, pero habían crecido y ahora tenían doce años, las personas venían a montones a adoptar niños y al final habían querido adoptarla a ella, pero sola, y lo peor es que aunque se negara sabía que la malvada directora del orfanato la iba a obligar ir de todas formas porque nada más aceptaban niños hasta los trece años, se puso muy triste pero sabía que no había de otra, Flaky se fue con los señores y se despidió de sus amigas, quienes lloraron porque no creían que se volverían a encontrar…

-Flaky ¿Qué esperas? Entra a tu nueva casa-le dijo uno de sus padres.

Ah, sí, se me olvido mencionar, que sus "padres" no eran una pareja común, ya que en vez de ser un hombre y una mujer, eran un hombre y un hombre, cosa rara pero cierta. Flaky suspiró y miró la hermosa casona que se veía en frente de ella, pero cuando iba a entrar una voz hizo que se volteará automáticamente.

-¿Flaky?

Al voltearse y que los ojos de esas dos personas se encontraran ocurrió como un destello de luz y las dos chicas que solo se habían visto por un nanosegundo, estallaron en alegría (cursi pero cierto) y gritaron:

-¡Flaky!

-¡Lammy!

Las dos empezaron a correr lo más rápido que podían a abrazarse, mientras cuatro personas se le quedaban mirando con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza. Cuando estaban a punto de abrazarse, el aura que cubría a Lammy (el cual era como el de Flaky, es decir, puras estrellitas y florecitas) cambió y pasó a ser un aura oscura, Flaky al ver esto intentó irse sabiendo lo que le esperaba pero Lammy alcanzó a agarrarla del brazo y la abrazó, aunque Flaky se quedó extrañada por el abrazo con el aura negativa igual se lo devolvió.

-Flaky-murmuró Lammy con lágrimas en los ojos y una cara triste.

Flaky se sorprendió por esto y la abrazó más fuerte intentando reconfortarla: grave error. Enseguida Lammy se dio cuenta de que Flaky había bajado la guardia convirtió el abrazo en un abrazo-ahorcamiento (:D como lo que me dan mis amigas en la escuela) y dijo con voz dulce y tranquila, aún con el aura negativa:

-Flaky, hace tiempo que no te veía, te extrañé mucho, quería verte pero no podía, hasta que me adoptaron y supe que ese era mi pase de salida para verlas, desde hace dos días que te adoptaron y ya te extrañe muchísimo, pero dime Flaky ¿Por qué no me recibiste con una taza de chocolate caliente como siempre?

Flaky puso los ojos en blanco, esa era casi una tradición en el orfanato, lo sabía (aunque también era un modo de que Lammy no nos matara si hacíamos algo malo, el chocolate era su punto débil y servía para sobornarla) pero claro ella no iba a saber que se la iba a encontrar dos días después de ser adoptada.

-Chicas-interrumpió uno de los padres de Flaky-¿Qué tal si entran? Tus padres ya entraron Lammy y nada más faltan ustedes, además serviremos chocolate caliente.

La mirada de Lammy se iluminó y soltó a Flaky quien simplemente respiro aliviada, su padre las vio raro por esa acción.

-Chocolate-susurró Lammy por lo bajo y una sonrisa tranquila iluminó su rostro, mientras entraba a la casa como cualquier persona civilizada.

Flaky simplemente hizo una mueca y dijo para sí:

-Suerte padres.

***Fin Flashback***

Solté una pequeña risa al recordar como ese día Lammy llegó tranquilamente a mi casa y se comió todo el chocolate como si fuera suyo y si, lo hizo todo como gente civilizada (¿?) igual, dejé de ver a Lammy para pasar a Giggles, realmente debía de estar aburrida como una hostia porque estaba haciendo cosas muy raras, como por ejemplo, evaluar a mis amigas que conocía desde los tres años, pero aún así como no tenía nada que hacer, continué, Giggles también tenía el cabello corto, casi ni le llegaba a los hombros, me reí recordando la vez que Giggles se volvió como loca porque su cabello era muy corto y en un arranqué de locura casi se lo corta Jajajaja ja…ja (Que bueno que la detuvimos a tiempo) por suerte logramos convencerla que así era muy lindo, aunque luego empezó a llevar un lazo color rojo en la cabeza, que según ella hacía que pareciera que tuviera más cabello , bueno al final le quedaba bien y le combinaba con su cabello, el cual es color rosa pastel y tiene mechas de ese mismo color pero más claras; su piel es del mismo color que la mía y la de Petunia, es decir, un color carne pero sin llegar a ser tan blanca como la de Lammy; sus ojos eran del mismo color de su cabello y según nuestros compañeros de nuestra anterior escuela parecía un huracán, bueno y es que es muy hiperactiva, siempre anda feliz y es muy positiva ( en otras palabras opuesta a mí) aunque no andaba así aquella vez…

***Flashback Hospital Briting de Renold año 2016-actual***

Una muy nerviosa chica de cabello rosado pastel se encontraba sentada en una silla de espera, cansada miró los blancos pasillos del hospital esperando que pasara algo, pero nada sucedió, aburrida por la espera se paró de la silla dispuesta a irse hasta que escuchó unas voces provenientes de el cuarto que se encontraba al lado de las sillas de espera, la chica curiosa se pegó a la puerta a escuchar lo que estaban diciendo adentro.

-Lo siento señora, pero tendremos que internar a su hija en el hospital.

Ese probablemente era el doctor dedujo la chica, al escucharlo decir eso se despegó un poco preocupada, pero la curiosidad pudo más con ella y se volvió a pegar.

-Pero doctor, no me pueden separar de mi hija, ella, ella…-se escucharon unos sollozos después de que la mujer hablara.

La chica escuchó preocupada lo que decían, había reconocido esa voz como su madre.

-Lo siento mucho señora, pero si la situación empeora tendremos que contratar a un siquiatra-dijo el doctor asustando tanto a la madre como a la hija.

-Pero...pero-decía la señora a punto de llorar.

A continuación solo se escuchó un suspiro cansado y luego el doctor dijo:

-Tome este folleto, en casos como estos es mejor enviar a los hijos a este lugar, si desea en la entrada puede llevarse uno, los da la recepcionista, pregúntele por un folleto de la nueva institución y…

La chica ya no pudo escuchar más nada, porque como alma que lleva el diablo se fue corriendo donde la recepcionista. Cuando llegó casi se cae contra el piso intentando frenar porque sus tres mejores amigas: Flaky, Petunia y Lammy estaban en frente de la recepcionista hablando y claro como la chica estaba corriendo buscándola y no imagino que esto pasaría, así que…

¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

…termino golpeándose contra ellas.

-¡Giggles!-le gritó Petunia-¡Casi nos matas! Si quieres la próxima nos lanzas una pelota de bowling, no hay problema.

-Lo siento Petuni-chan pero es que tenía que ir a buscar algo muy importante con la recepcionista-le respondió Giggles.

Las cuatro estaban tiradas en el suelo y encima de ellas Giggles tratando de levantarse, Petunia se desesperó porque se estaba tardando y la tiró a un lado para poder levantarse, luego le ofreció la mano y dijo:

-Vamos, párate.

-Petuni-chan-dijo Giggles con los ojos brillosos-Gracias-dijo y le sonrió, luego tomó su mano y se levantó.

-Auch-dijo Flaky quien solo se había quedado tirada en el suelo sobándose la espalda mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Tranquila Flaky-chan yo te ayudo-le dijo Lammy quien ya se había parado y ahora le tendía la mano.

-Gracias Lam-chan-le respondió Flaky y le tomó la mano para levantarse.

Cuando las cuatro estaban paradas Giggles casi que salta encima de la recepcionista, por suerte sus amigas la detuvieron a tiempo; aún así eso no evito que Giggles casi se lanzara contra la recepcionista y preguntara:

-Disculpe ¿Me da un folleto de la nueva institución?

La recepcionista nada más la vio raro un momento y luego le dio el folleto, las cuatro lo abrieron y se pusieron a leerlo.

-…Interesante…-murmuró Giggles.

***Fin Flashback***

Desvié mi mirada por ese recuerdo, a esa institución es a la que vamos ahora, suspiré por la idea y volví mi vista a mis amigas, ya no tenía a nadie más a quien evaluar, excepto… ¿Los padres de Lammy? No los podía ver de frente y mis cosas estaban atrás, además no tenía sueño y si despertaba a mis amigas seguro me matarían por sacarlas de sus dulces sueños, volví a suspirar y me fijé en el espejo del conductor, mi cabello rojo escarlata estaba todo desordenado y lleno de caspa, parecían las púas de un puercoespín, quizás por eso mi apodo de "puercoespín" ¡Qué malos mis compañeros! ;-; ¡Yo no tenía la culpa de que pareciera un puercoespín! Y lo empeoraba que mi cabello me llegara hasta la cintura;-; realmente parecía un puercoespín, en mis ojos rojo escarlata se empezaban a formar lágrimas, con una mano las sequé cansada y me puse a recordar a mis compañeros, los iba a extrañar aunque siempre me molestaran, (según ellos, eso me hacía bien porque me daba coraje) yo soy muy miedosa y tímida, por eso ellos se aprovechaban y me asustaban, aunque la mayoría de las veces siempre esperaba que algo así pasará (soy muy pesimista) siempre me asustaba y después de un rato si no me defendía Petunia, me ponía a pelear con ellos, a veces era divertido…

-Ya llegamos-dijo el padre de Lammy.

-Chicas despierten-dijo la madre de Lammy y como si fuera una orden eso hicieron.

Pov Normal

Las chicas se despertaron y Flaky quien ya estaba despierta simplemente se bajo del carro y se paro frente a una reja en la que detrás se podían ver un edificio parecido a una escuela y otros dos más que debían ser el dormitorio y el hospital, muy pronto las otras tres se pusieron al lado de Flaky y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo las cuatro dijeron al mismo tiempo desanimadas:

-La academia Barolt de Renold.

Las cuatro miraron el lugar un poco traumadas, era una escuela sí, pero no una escuela normal, según el folleto era una escuela para niños y adolescentes traumados donde se prestaban servicios que hicieran su vida más fácil como psicólogo, psiquiatra e hipnosis, eso decía el folleto claro, pero para cualquiera eso tendría otro significado:

-Un manicomio-murmuraron las cuatro al mismo tiempo mirando con la gran reja que dividía el lugar con el exterior.

**Bueno y ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Es un pedazo de basura que no vale la pena ponerle un Rewiew? O ¿Les pico la curiosidad la historia? Por fis, denle una oportunidad! ;-;**

**Por cierto, este sería más bien como un capítulo donde se describe la vida de las chicas y su personalidad antes de ir a "el manicomio" (Tampoco que la personalidad cambiará) quizás… Bueno, el próximo también será igual, ¿les debería avisar sobre quienes hablare en el próximo capítulo? (Mejor no) ok.**

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo, espero les haya gustado, chao!**

**XD (XD)**


End file.
